Till You Came Along
by Teenslayer
Summary: Keitaro, a smart but failing student in Tokyo U, has a pretty decent life. That all changes when he meets a drunk and shorttempered Naru, who is suffering heartbreak from losing her boyfriend. Will Keitaro cure her pain? What will happen along the way?
1. The Letter

**A/N:** Hey! My first Love Hina fanfic! Please R&R. Also, keep in mind main story is what had already happened in the past, so there might be some confusion. But... I'm sure you guys can figure it out… Neway… chapter 1!

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Love Hina do not belong to me. They belong to Ken Akamatsu. This story is based on the Korean movie "My Sassy Girl."

**Till You Came Along- Chapter 1 (Prologue)**

Spring for most people is a time of happiness. But for one person, it's loneliness. All around and below him, happy couples are kissing and hugging, but him? He's alone. Siting here, next to this grand ol' tree on this hill, bringing back all the memories of HER.

* * *

(Keitaro's View)

It's been three years. Three years ago, we were here on this hill, promising to meet here in three years. That day, we had parted ways. She had told me to write a letter, as will she, the day before. The fateful day came and I went to meet her at the foot of the mountain. She was already there, waiting for me with that unreadable expression on her face.

We climbed the mountain together and when we got to 'that' tree, she brought out a orange, egg-shaped container. I asked her what it was. She replied, smiling, that it was a time capsule. She told me that we would put our letters in it and meet back here in three years to open it.

This is the reason I am here today, but… she still hasn't shown up. I decided to open the capsule a few days ago and took out her letter. This is my 5th time reading it.

_Keitaro,_

_How are you? I was so happy while I was with you. I'm not sure if you knew but, the person I loved passed away a year before I met you. Actually, I tried to look for him in you. I know it was wrong so, gomen…_

_I also met him on the subway like you. I was really sick at the time, so he handed me his handkerchief. He did everything I wanted, just like you did. On our 100th day anniversary, he gave me a rose during class. That was the main reason, I think, that I asked you to do that at my piano recital._

_Under this very tree, we planned our futures together, but he suddenly passed away. While I was dating you, I met his motherr often. She told me she wanted to introduce a nice guy to me, but I couldn't go along with it. When I first met you, I came to this tree. I prayed to him to set me free. As our relationship grew, I started to think that maybe…he introduced you to me. But, the more we met, the more I felt that he was jealous and the more I liked you, the guiltier I felt. _

_While the two of us are apart, I want to forget him alone. If I'm not here after three years, it means I still lack in courage. How much will we change are three years? I feel like you live in the future and I stay in the past. _(explained later) _I really want to see you soon… so I can read your letter…_

_-Naru Narusegawa_

_

* * *

_

Ever since a week ago, when I had read this letter, I had come here often, almost everyday. I long to see her come over the hill-top and sit here next to me. Sometimes I get so frustrated that I just forget about the entire thing and move on with my life. But…. I always comes back. I will wait… Come back soon, Naru….

**T.B.C**

Basically the introductory chapter. Short huh? More to come! But you better review!

-Teenslayer


	2. Meeting

**A/N: **Hey. Thx for da reviews everyone! For reviewin, u get a whole new chapter! Hip hip horray hehe. Well here goes…

**Till You Came Along- Chapter 2**

A group of 3 friends are seen in a local Japanese restaurant. We see them talking and drinking wine. As one of them gulped down a cupful of the stuff, he winces. At this his friends started to tease him.

"No, I'm a real man now!" The victim declared. He had short black hair and wore a pair of somewhat dorky glasses, basically your normal teenager.

"Yeah, sure you are." Sitting next to the black haired man, a chubby guy, presumably his friend, smirked. The chubby guy had orange-brownish hair and also wore glasses. The first man glared at him, making the chubby guy laugh.

"Hahaha… Anyway, welcome back Keitaro." This is said by a third guy, who had a slightly lighter shade of orange-brownish hair than the second man. He as well had glasses. The one now known as Keitaro swiveled around to face the other guy and his anger evaporated immediately.

"Yeah well… Thanks I guess… How have things been without me huh Haitani?" Keitaro smiled mischievously at his friend, who happened to be the tallest of the three. Haitani chuckled.

"What if I say…. It was a lot more fun without you here?" The chubby guy asked, grinning.

"Shirai! You're so mean!" Keitaro glared once again his shorter friend. Haitani just laughed and shook his head. 'Nothing changed… hehe… good to have you back Keitaro.'

Just then Keitaro's cell phone started ringing. Keitaro dug into his jeans and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"It's your mother. Keitaro, are you at your grandmother's house yet? You haven't seen her for a year now!" Keitaro winced at his mother's harsh tone.

"Really? That long?"

"REALLY! Anyway, you know her son just passed away. You should go comfort her. She thinks you're very much like him and besides she has a girl to introduce to you."

"What? I don't even look like her son! Besides, I hate it when she rubs my face and kisses me. Also, I know what kind of girls she likes. Tell her no thanks!" Keitaro answered, his anger mounting. He shut his cell and resumed eating, ignoring the looks of his very bewildered friends.

* * *

Later, at the subway station, a somewhat weary-looking Keitaro dragged himself to the platform. As the train approached, he happened to see an attractive girl with reddish-blond hair and a great figure. He couldn't see her face but, she was couldn't have been more than 24. She was dangerously swaying near the edge of the platform. It was obvious she was going to get hurt if she didn't step backwards. In panic, Keitaro pulled her backwards just in time, his heart hammering in his chest. The girl looked at him, staring blankly as Keitaro gave her a disapproving look. After a while, Keitaro looked away as does the girl. The door opened and the both stepped into the train.

In the train, Keitaro moved to the opposite side of the train, leaning on the closed doors. He watched the girl closely through half-lidded eyes. The girl is standing opposite Keitaro at the opposite pair of doors. A middle-aged man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stopped next to the girl. The girl glanced at him for minute. Then, pushing her hair away from her face, she turned her gaze to the young man sitting in the seat next to her.

"Hey! Get up and offer your seat to the elder!" The young man looked up at her with a bemused look that said 'What's it to you? You crazy?' He resumed looking at his magazine. Seeing this, the girl suddenly whacks him on the head. The gum the guy was chewing popped out of his mouth and onto his magazine. The girl smirked as the guy glared up at her. Keitaro looked on with surprise and interest. 'whoa…'

The girl continued to stare at the young man with a valiant face as if daring him to disobey her. After a second, the man shook his head, took his bag and walked away. The girl smiled, satisfied. The senior gave the girl an appreciative smile and sat down. The girl just nodded, still smiling. Keitaro continued watching quietly.

Some time later, the girl started to look sick and uncomfortable. She seemed to be trying to keep from throwing up. Keitaro looked on with disgust. Suddenly, the girl threw up, all over the elder's hair or, as we see a second later, his wig. The man takes his wig off as the vomit smothered it. Holding it in front of him, he stared with a mixture of disgust and surprise and also a tortured look on his face.

The girl threw up again, this time on his balding head and his vest as well. We could see the vomit dripping onto his pants at this point. The scene has everyone staring. The girl started to waver. Seconds before she fell into a faint, she turned to Keitaro and managed a 'honey' directed at him, or at least everyone thought so. The elderly man glared at Keitaro.

"Come here! Clean this up!"

"Me?" Keitaro squeaked reluctantly, pointing to himself in astonishment.

"Yes! Come on! Get your ass here!" Keitaro hurried over, conscious of the many eyes focused on him. He proceeded to take of his sweater, looking at the vomit with much less than a happy face, and started wiping the man with it. After a while, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Here. I'll provide for the cleaning expenses." The man surveyed Keitaro for a while before he smacked him on the shoulder. Keitaro literally got knocked back a few inches by the force.

"No, that's fine. Just… just.. take better care of her." At this, Keitaro eyed the girl and sighed, thinking about how bad his luck was.

* * *

Keitaro is seen carrying the sleeping girl on his back. He is also carrying two bags. Anyone with a heart would certainly feel sorry for the young man. Walking unsteadily with the extra weight, he managed to stumble to a nearby bench. He set the girl down and speed-walked away quickly. A few minutes later he trudged back and dropped the girl's bag down next to her. He then quickly strode away.

At the exit, he is about to leave the subway when his sympathetic, considerate side got the better of him. He sighed and crouched, attempting to go under the bars in order to save money. A guard passing by saw this and tapped Keitaro on the shoulder. Keitaro turned around, and hanging his head in apology and embarrassment, went over to the subway card booth to buy a new card.

* * *

Keitaro is carrying the girl again. We hear him saying something like 'Why isn't there a taxi when you need it?' as he crossed the street. Keitaro could feel eyes on him every step he took. His face burned at the amused smiles that he saw. It seemed like forever before he got to the building he was headed for, but it finally came into view. Sighing in relief, he headed inside the hotel. Once inside the building, he headed for the receptionist. Reaching him, Keitaro inquired if there were any more rooms. The man took out a chain of keys, flipping through them slowly, as if enjoying Keitaro's discomfort.

"4F."

"What! Don't you have any on the first floor," Keitaro asked pleadingly as he shifted under the girl's weight.

"4F," the man repeated stubbornly. Keitaro sighed and motioned for the man to put the keys in his pocket since his hands were occupied. The walk up seemed like eternity to Keitaro, but in reality, it was less than two minutes. As Keitaro reached 4F, he removed one hand awkwardly, grabbed the key in his pocket and thrust it into the keyhole. A click is heard as the door opened.

Keitaro scanned the room and, sighting a bed, immediately rushed over, set the girl on it. He then settled down next to the bed, leaning his aching back against the wall and breathing heavily. As his heartbeat slowed to a steady rhythm, a knock on the door is heard followed by the opening of the door. The man from the reception desk came in and introduced himself as the hotel's owner. Keitaro, too tired to move, stayed in his sitting position, while he nodded to acknowledge the owner's introduction.

"Check?" The owner implored. Keitaro nodded weakly and practically crawled over to the owner. Then, he took out a check book and scribbled some things on it. When he finished, he ripped the check out and handed it to the awaiting owner. The man accepted the check happily and left the room. Keitaro stared blankly as the door closed behind the owner for quite a while before he realized what he was doing. He spared a glance at the sleeping girl and shook his head. The young man looked at his ruined sweater lying on the ground then, looked at the bathroom and decided to take a shower to wash away all the sweat and vomit.

* * *

Keitaro cracked open the bathroom door and almost has a heart attack as the light above him automatically turned on. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he let out a sigh of relief. Then, covering his private part, he rushed over to a stack of towels. As he is covering himself up with them, the door opened with a loud bang. Keitaro turned around quickly to find himself face to face with two police officers with guns aimed directly at his head.

**T.B.C**

Oooooo well dat's chapter 2. R&R for more!

-Teenslayer


	3. Torment

**A/N: **Wow.. it's been a while. This is kinda short.. but it's all I could come up with. I'll try to get another chapter out soon.

**Till You Came Along- Chapter 3**

Keitaro awoke to maniac laughter and yelling. He slowly cracked open one eye, then the other. Adjusting his eyes to the sudden brightness, he realized that he was in a prison cell. A desk was positioned in front of the bars. An officer occupied the chair that was stationed at the desk, seemingly to be staring off to space. Keitaro could tell the man was struggling not to fall asleep.

'Who can blame him? Boring job….' Turning around, he saw eight gangsters yelling and laughing and making as much ruckus as humanly possible. Blood and mud dripped off their clothes in equal amounts, making Keitaro cringe in displeasure. Two of them were talking, or rather, kissing up to a certain man in a black shirt.

'Probably the boss… seeing as how everyone's scared of him…' Keitaro sneaked several peeks at them, hoping that they wouldn't notice. His prayers were _not_ answered. The one he presumed as the boss suddenly stared right back at him. His beady eyes seemed to dig right into Keitaro's soul and Keitaro found it hard to breathe.

As one, the other gangsters started advancing towards him, purposefully looking down at his half-crouched form. Keitaro shuddered. One suddenly reached a hand and laid it on Keitaro's shoulder.

"So… what did a pretty-boy like you do to get in here?"

"I… I … uh… I… d-ddidn't do a-aanything," Keitaro stammered, his heart pounding.

"Oh, really? I heard you raped a young girl…. Hmmm. So, what's the deal? If you didn't do that…. Why are you here?" This from another man, who was presently twirling Keitaro's hair absentmindedly. Keitaro opened his mouth. Then, closed it. Then, he took a deep breath.

"I really didn't do anything!" Keitaro struggled not to start whimpering in front of his tormentors. The boss, who had been quietly watching his minions' antics all this time, suddenly walked up to Keitaro and grabbed a fistful of Keitaro's hair.

"Answer us! What did you do? You won't like it when I get angry," he growled. Keitaro gulped, staring fearfully at the man who was practically tearing his hair out. Suddenly, the door swung open and the officer walked in. Everyone froze and the boss let go Keitaro and pasted a smile on his face. Keitaro visibly relaxed and thanked the gods that the officer had walked in when he had.

"You're free to go. The case has been cleared. Sorry for the misunderstanding." It must have been the best news Keitaro had ever received. He immediately shook the officers hand and bowed, thanking him countless times.

Coming out of the police office, Keitaro shivered as the coldness of early morning overcame him. 'What do I do now? I'll probably get beat up if I go home. Ugh…. Why me!'

* * *

Keitaro arrived home an hour later, having given much thought to his dilemma and realizing he really only had two options; going home or freezing his ass off in the streets. The latter certainly wasn't appealing. Opening the front door, he saw his mother making dinner. In her hand was a dough roller. Immediately seeing him, Mrs. Urashima asked him if he had gone to Hinata. (I'm not sure which neighborhood Hinata Sou is in so I'm just making it up.) 

"Yeah…" Keitaro replied half-heartedly. Trying to escape as fast as possible, Keitaro rushed past her. Mrs. Urashima wasn't going to let him go that easily. Just as Keitaro was about to slip into his room, she brought the dough roller down on Keitaro's shoulder. Keitaro yelped in pain and looked at her in disbelief.

"YOU WENT! Your grandmother said you NEVER went to her place!" As she said this, Keitaro, sensing trouble coming, started to run. Mrs. Urashima didn't give up, she chased him around the room, swinging the roller everywhere in an attempt to hit him.

"I said I went to Hinata, not to Hinata Sou!" Keitaro yelled, trying to find a way to stop the madness while still running all over the place, desperately trying to avoid being struck. His mother could hit very hard when angered. 'God! Why ME! All this for a GIRL!'

* * *

Keitaro stood in front of the café, nervous and apprehensive. The girl from the other day had somehow gotten his phone number and called him. She asked to meet him somewhere. And so, here Keitaro was, waiting like a man with a death sentence. 

"Keitaro?" The soft but demanding voice bought him out of his thoughts. He jumped as he turned his head towards the source of the sound. There was the girl. Remembering the question, he nodded slowly, warily, not sure of what was in store for him. The girl looked at him a moment longer before turning around and entering the store. Keitaro followed.

"What do you want to drink?" They were at the cash register.

"Um.. Milkshake or Coke…" Keitaro's face screwed up in concentration, but it was unnecessarily as the girl decided to order for both of them.

"Two coffees please." She looked at Keitaro. "Your treat." Keitaro stared at her in shock, mouth opening and closing. What is up with this girl? After a moment, he sighed and took out his wallet. Then, they chose a table and sat down at it.

Keitaro was nervous. He didn't know why this girl wanted him to come out. He didn't know what she wanted to do to him. He didn't know what to say. So, he stared at his cup of coffee, sipping it at odd intervals.

"What happened that night?" Keitaro looked up and tried to compose himself. He hadn't expected her to speak. Now, he wasn't sure he wanted her to.

"Um.. well.. y-you were d-drunk and uh…" Keitaro stuttered.

The girl glared at him. "Stop stuttering," she growled. Keitaro gulped. She glared more. _God, if looks could kill, I would so be dead right now._

"So, yea.. you were drunk and I took you to the hotel, because… well, I didn't know who you are or where you lived or anything so.. there really wasn't anything else I could have done. I couldn't have left you in the stree-"

"Why not?" The girl asked with genuine curiosity.

"What? Well… um.. you don't just … I couldn't just leave you alone…" Keitaro trailed off, not knowing how to explain.

"I see…. What happened in the hotel?" She looked at him as if he were a criminal.

"I didn't do anything to you if that's what you're asking." The girl looked doubtful. "I swear!"

"Alright.." She paused. "Let's take a walk…" She stood up and started walking towards the door. Keitaro looked at her, then looked at the table with their cups. He sighed again. Keitaro stood up and threw out the cups as he followed the girl out. He still hadn't gotten her name. And for some reason, he was afraid of asking. Wasn't that weird.

**FEED MEEEEEE ! ( with reviews )**


End file.
